A semiconductor light emitting device includes an electrode in ohmic contact with the surface of a semiconductor layer. The semiconductor light emitting device emits light by providing current to the electrode. Therefore, it is desirable for light emitting devices of illumination apparatuses and the like to be relatively large. Therefore, semiconductor light emitting devices have been considered in which fine line electrodes extend from the pad electrode along the semiconductor layer surface. Also, semiconductor light emitting devices have been considered in which a metal electrode is provided on the entire surface of the light-emitting surface and nanometer (nm)-order ultra-fine openings are made in the metal electrode. However, even higher luminance is necessary in semiconductor light emitting devices.